gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Buffalo
The Bravado Buffalo and Buffalo S are muscle cars and sports sedans which appears in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto V. Design 3D Universe The Buffalo in GTA San Andreas appears to be based on the third-generation Chevrolet Camaro, but there are influences from other vehicles. The headlights are circular, similar to a Opel Manta B2 and the third generation Honda Integra. A C-pillar has also been added, bearing a resemblance to a Dodge Daytona. The shape of the taillights looks closer to some third-generation Pontiac Firebird models. The Buffalo also features a ram air hood. Buffalo-GTASA-front.jpg|A Buffalo in GTA San Andreas. (Rear quarter view) HD Universe TBOGT In The Ballad of Gay Tony, the Bravado Buffalo is a sports sedan based on the Sixth generation Dodge Charger as well as the Ford Mustang GT for the greenhouse area, front fascia and headlights. In GTA IV, the game's rendition of the Buffalo had not been made available as a consumer model, despite numerous billboards advertising the car. Rather, the vehicle is depicted as a law enforcement vehicle for the Federal Investigation Bureau, dubbed the FIB Buffalo. The Buffalo features a custom body kit that includes larger exhaust tips, chrome wheels, and ground effects, suggesting that it is based on the Charger's SRT-8 model. Compared to the FIB Buffalo's normally-aspirated V8 engine, the civilian Buffalo has a supercharged, high-displacement V8 engine. GTA V The Buffalo returns in Grand Theft Auto V, with the normal version having the same design as The Ballad of Gay Tony model. Franklin owns a unique next-gen supercharged Buffalo S, based on the Dodge Charger SRT8, with a new front fascia, rims, and taillights based on the modern Dodge Charger. The Buffalo S has a much more aggressive appearance, giving it the look of the modern American sports car. The front fascia consists of one large grille that extends from the hood to the front bumper and two smaller grilles near the tyres. On the side, there are two small CFRP panels that give an even more aggressive look. Franklin's Buffalo also has unique rims that consist of ten spokes. The rear of the Buffalo remains largely the same except for the taillights. In the single player game, this version can only be obtained through him as it does not spawn anywhere else in the game world, although it can be purchased in GTA Online. Buffalo-TBOGT-front.jpg|A Buffalo in The Ballad of Gay Tony. (Rear quarter view) Buffalo-GTAV-Front-FirstGeneration.png|A First Generation Buffalo in GTA V. (Rear quarter view) Buffalo-GTAV-Front-Franklin.png|A Buffalo S in GTA V. (Rear quarter view) BuffaloComparison-GTAV.jpg|A comparison between the two versions. BuffaloComparison-GTAV-front.jpg|A comparison of the front fascia. (A comparison of the rear) Performance 3D Universe In GTA San Andreas, the car is laid out in an FR layout, and sports a high-performance V8 engine that delivers great acceleration and speed, but comes at the cost of high rear end power, which may lead to loss of traction. Despite being a sports car, the Buffalo handles very well off road, making it a spectacular cross-country vehicle. .]] HD Universe The Buffalo's performance in TBoGT is very good for a four-door sedan, courtesy of its supercharged 6.5 liter V8 engine which is more superior than it's law enforcement variants. As expected, the car is capable of good acceleration which is 0-60 mph in 3.9 seconds and an excellent top speed of 201 mph (323 km/h) and a 5-speed gearbox in a FR layout, because it is being lighter than the FIB Buffalo. While the car is still prone to fishtailing, the car's grip on the road is equally excellent. And like the Infernus, Banshee, F620, Sultan RS and Bullet, the Buffalo burns excess fuel from its exhaust when shifting gears. In GTA V, Franklin's supercharged Buffalo has a slightly better performance than the regular Buffalo due to the stronger engine. The acceleration is now much quicker, while the steering has been improved. Overview Unique variants Only found in the mission This Ain't Checkers, Mori's red Buffalo, along with the other 3 cars available, is equipped with Nitrous to help the player win the Triathlon set up by Mori. It is best to only use the nitrous on straightaways, as it provides an enormous amount of speed in a short amount of time, but makes it nearly impossible to take a corner or slow down. A pink canister icon is displayed on the hub next to the mini map during the race. It empties as you use the Nitrous and is refilled as the player drives. At the start of the mission Bang Bang, the player has the choice between Tony's black Schafter or a unique blue Buffalo. This Buffalo is presumably Evan Moss's car as he is the only person in the apartment other than Tony and this is the only time the Buffalo is seen. In the game file "carcols.dat" there is a car known, internally, as the "buffal2." It is a faster, more stable Buffalo that is found in Drug Wars as a drug transport. It is aesthetically identical to the Buffalo, but the "buffal2" has quicker acceleration, and the handling is much more firm. In Grand Theft Auto V, a unique supercharged Buffalo which cannot be found anywhere else, appears at Franklin's house with a unique plate reading FC1988. However, in Grand Theft Auto Online, the Buffalo S is available for purchase from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com after the I'm Not a Hipster Update was released. Notable Owners *Catalina *Eddie Pulaski owns a white Buffalo as seen only in the mission High Noon. *Evan Moss owns a blue Buffalo. *Mori Kibbutz owns a red/pink Buffalo. *Franklin Clinton owns a white Buffalo S. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) The Buffalo can only be modified at TransFender. *Note: The TransFender in Las Venturas charges 20% more except for colors. Gallery Buffalo-GTA4-advertising.jpg|While absent in GTA IV, a billboard advertises the stock model of the Buffalo. On closer inspection, the pictured Buffalo features grill-mounted lights from an FIB Buffalo. Buffalo_in_the_buff.jpg|A common Buffalo in TBOGT. Mori Kibbutz Red Buffalo.jpg|Mori's Buffalo in TBOGT. Buffalo-GTAV-front.jpg|A First Generation Buffalo in GTA V (Rear quarter view). Franklin_Buffalo.png|The rear of the unique Buffalo owned by Franklin as seen in his character trailer. Locations GTA San Andreas *Catalina owns a Buffalo, located beside her hideout in Fern Ridge, Red County, even after she has left for Liberty City with Claude. *Will spawn at the Xoomer Gas Station in Easter Basin when wanted for export. *Available for export for $28000 at the Import/Export dock in Easter Basin, San Fierro every Friday after completing all 3 export lists. *A white Buffalo with a license plate reading "PULASKI" is driven by Eddie Pulaski in the mission High Noon. If the player destroys it during the mission, it re-spawn's when they get the "Mission Passed" notification, undamaged and available to be driven away. *Occasionally spawns in a pink painted parking lot in Queens, San Fierro (sometimes locked). *Sometimes spawns in Juniper Hill, San Fierro. The Ballad of Gay Tony *Practically uncommon unless the player drives one. *If the player is hijacking a boat or helicopter during a Drug War, they will be required to bring it to the docks in Northwood. The Buffalo will be right in front of the player after the ending cut-scene. *Commonly spawns in north Algonquin in multiplayer. *Henrique will deliver one to the player if called. *Uniquely colored examples can be found during Drug Wars as a target vehicle for convoy missions. GTA V *Franklin Clinton owns a unique white Buffalo that can be modified with more variations and has some unique features and spawns outside his safehouse. *When switching to Franklin from Michael or Trevor, either Franklin is driving his Buffalo, or if he is on foot, it will be parked nearby. *When driving Franklin's Buffalo, the TBoGT variant spawns more easily, particularly in Strawberry. *The first generation Buffalo can be found mostly in Vinewood Hills. *The First Generation Buffalo can also be found on the highways in Los Santos and Blaine County. GTA Online *Found at the same locations as Singleplayer. *As of update 1.14 both the Buffalo and the Buffalo S can bought from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com for $35,000 and $96,000 respectively. Trivia *The default radio stations for the Buffalo are: **''GTA San Andreas: Radio X. **The Ballad of Gay Tony: San Juan Sounds. **GTA V: Radio Los Santos. *In GTA San Andreas, the Buffalo shares its engine sound with the Alpha. *In GTA IV, the Buffalo shown in billboards has a large Bravado logo within its grille, unlike the FIB Buffalo or the civilian Buffalo which have a small logo above the grille. Interestingly, the billboard Buffalo also retains the police lights found on the FIB variant. *In The Ballad of Gay Tony, if the player takes a Buffalo to a Pay 'n' Spray too many times, it will turn a unique, dark green color. This color will then be permanent, and no amount of subsequent resprays will change it. This is most likely a glitch, as almost every other car in the game will continually cycle through its color palette. The exceptions are the Dukes, the Infernus and the PMP 600, which all suffer from the glitch. *Though the paint-job of Mori's Buffalo is regarded as unique in-game, Buffalo's with the same color can be found, driven by pedestrians. *The Buffalo appears in Drug Wars where it is used to escort drugs. These sometimes have unique paint-jobs. *The original San Andreas car's name may be a reference to the Ford Taurus. Both names are a reference to forms of cattle (in the Buffalo's case, a type of bison). *Another possible name association is that the primary method of defense of a buffalo (bison) is to charge at a threat with its horns. As the later versions of the vehicle were modeled after the Dodge Charger this may be the reason the name was used in the HD games. *The Buffalo in TBoGT features the same wheels as the Rebla. *The Buffalo is one of the vehicles to feature more than one generation in one game. The others are the Schafter and the Faggio from TBoGT, the Baller, the Cavalcade and the Oracle in GTA V. *In Franklin's trailer, at the 6 seconds, a red 2nd generation Buffalo can be seen, implying that both generations are seen in streets. However, only the 1st generation can be seen at streets. *If you abandon Franklin's Buffalo, it will respawn at his safehouse. It will spawn on the west side of Aunt Denise's house in front of the garage, and just outside the front door of Franklin's safehouse when it is acquired. *If the player modifies Franklin's Buffalo, it will respawn in the same modified state. This also works with Franklin's Bagger, Michael's Tailgater, Trevor's Bodhi, Tracey's Issi, and Amanda's Sentinel. *Despite the front part of the 2nd Generation version shown in the artwork of Dave Norton (possibly another variant of the FIB Buffalo), Franklin is the only one who owns that version. This may reveal that the 2nd Generation Buffalo was also to be a law enforcement vehicle, or that it would serve as a replacement of Dave's Oracle. **This is mitigated from the 1.14 update, as the second generation can now be purchased at Southernsanandreassuperautos.com for $96,000 without the need of glitches. *The way that the Buffalo in the 3D Universe is a 2-door and the variant in the HD Universe is a 4-door is similar to how the Dodge Charger, the basis of the HD Universe variant, went from it's early production as a 2-door to a 4-door from 2006 until it's present day counterpart. *After the 1.14 update, Franklin's Buffalo has been renamed the '''Buffalo S', possibly to avoid confusion between the two models. See also *Ruiner, a similar car in GTA IV that fills the 1980s sports car slot of the GTA San Andreas's Buffalo. *FIB Buffalo, the law enforcement vehicle of the Buffalo found in GTA IV and GTA V. *Police Buffalo, the law enforcement vehicle of the Buffalo found in TBoGT's multiplayer and GTA V. Navigation }} de:Buffalo es:Buffalo fr:Buffalo it:Buffalo nl:Buffalo pl:Buffalo Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:2-door sedans and coupes Category:4-door sedans and coupes Category:Vehicles manufactured by Bravado